The Queen G
by Your It Girl
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé de quels plaisirs bénéficiaient les souverains, les rois, princes, princesses et autres? Moi, SI ! La réponse ici ! Au programme : sexe, alcool, mensonges, mode, trahison, et bien plus encore ! HG/DM !
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : _Mwahahahahahaha ! (rire à la Michael Jackson dans Thriller )

_Titre_ : The Queen G

_Base_ : Harry Potter et Gossip Girl

_Genre_ : Romance, Général

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy **

_Disclaimer _: Comme d'hab, tout es à JKR !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé de quels plaisirs bénéficiaient les souverains ? Moi, aussi ! La réponse ici ! Au programme : sexe, alcool, mensonges, mode, trahison, et bien plus encore ! HG/DM !

_**Note : **_ Bienvenue dans mon univers complètement déjanté fait de paillettes, de cookies et autres cochonneries, d'alcool et de talons aiguilles ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette univers et vous souhaite une :

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**_

_**The Queen G**_

_**Prologue **_

Chaque royaume a besoin d'un **roi,** et voir même, le cas échéant, d'une **reine**. On peut également les qualifier de souverains, ou de maîtres, d'empereurs, ou que sais-je encore,mais cela revient au même : nous avons tous besoin d'un **leader** à suivre pour se sentir en sécurité.

Aucune région ni au aucun continent ne faisait exception à la règle, et il est bien sur évidemment, que **Poudlard**, célèbre école de sorcellerie n'échappait pas non plus à la dite règle.

De nombreux conflits avaient eu lieu entre les différentes maisons, mais, une très forte opposition était marquée entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. On aurait bien entendu pu penser que **Harry Potter,** sauveur attitré de l'humanité et Gryffondor par excellence aurait accepté le poste, et aurait enseigné aux jeunes élèves de première année comment réussir à faire face à un double cours de potion, ou encore comment dormir sans être vu en cours d'histoire de la magie ... Mais il n'en était rien.

Pourtant, Poudlard avait bel et bien une reine.

Tout le monde n'adhérait pas forcément à ses principes, mais elle était incontestablement la maîtresse des lieux; certains l'appelaient la « **Reine des Vierges** » pour se moquer d'elle, ses « amies », elles l'avaient surnommées : « **The Queen G** » car **Hermione Granger** était la reine de Poudlard.

Du haut de son un mètre soixante cinq, de ses talons aiguilles, et de sa jupe plus longue que les autres, Hermione avait su s'imposer. Ses cheveux châtains était toujours bouclés et elle se les coiffait toujours en y mettant un serre tête, de préférence blanc, le tout lui donnant un air pur et innocent. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat suivaient avec attention les cours, et son teint couleur pêche contrastait avec la blancheur de sa chemise.

La rumeur disait que Hermione était toujours vierge et qu'elle ne se concentrait que sur ces études. Les garçons bouillonnant d'hormones rêvaient d'elle sans se l'avouer, les filles étaient jalouses de son intelligence et de sa parfaite façon de marcher avec des talons, et tous ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les deux catégories suivantes, l'adoraient.

**Oui, on pouvait dire qu'Hermione avait su s'imposer. **

_**Chapitre 1 : It's good to be the Queen G. **_

« Oh .... Mon Dieu ... C'est trop bon ...»

Le cri de jouissance suivant venait de s'échapper de la bouche de Théodore Nott. Notre très cher Serpentard, ferma les yeux et réprima un grognement, tandis qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, comparable à des milliers de décharges électriques qui traversaient agréablement son corps.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à ses envies, il fallait qu'il essaye de réfléchir correctement. Car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Hermione Granger, alias la Reine des Vierges, ne pouvait pas être en train de lui faire _ça_, elle ne pouvait pas avoir sa bouche à cet endroit précis de son anatomie, et elle ne pouvait pas être en train de lui faire prendre son pied comme jamais. Et pourtant ...

Théo sentit la main de la jeune fille lui caresser le torse et il ouvrit les yeux. Il dut aussitôt se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas encore pousser un autre gémissement : la vue qu'il avait était décidément trop ... indécente. Hermione Granger, avait la bouche sur son membre dressé et effectuait des vas et vient avec sa langue et on pouvait même dire qu'elle était assez douée ...

« Hmmm .... »

Le jeune homme grogna une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle accentuait la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui ...

Le Serpentard se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser, il allait ... il allait ...

« Oh putain ... »

Il éjacula dans un bruit sonore et la jeune femme avala tout. Elle leva alors la tête se léchant consciencieusement la lèvre.

Hermione se redressa adressant un regard sadique à Théo. Celui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle ne lui laissa aucun instant de répit, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, ses fesses posées sur l'endroit de l'anatomie du Serpentard qu'elle venait tant de titiller. Le jeune homme réprima un autre grognement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le coupa :

« Épargne ta salive, je sais ce que tu va dire, que c'était absolument génial et que tu pensais que j'étais vierge.

- Les rumeurs sont fausses ? Voulut s'informer le Serpentard

- Oui et non.

- Quand je vais raconter ça à Draco !s'écria alors Théo. »

Le visage d'Hermione changea alors totalement d'expression. Elle qui souriait au Serpentard, le fixait à présent d'un regard noir. :

« Oh non tu ne vas rien dire à personne, reprit-elle d'une voix froide

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin que les gens continuent de croire toutes ces inepties que l'on raconte sur moi, expliqua t-elle calmement

- Euh ... je te suis plus là ... avoua t-il »

Elle se mit alors à rire. Son rire provoqua un autre frisson chez le Serpentard, mais celui ci, ce n'était pas un frisson de plaisir ... :

« Théo, Théo, Théo ... Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais crois moi, tu n'as aucunement besoin de comprendre »

Elle avait dit ces mots le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire froid, sans sentiment, inquisiteur. Elle rapprocha alors son visage tout près de celui de Théo et murmura :

" Oh, une dernière chose, notre petit écart de conduite a intérêt à rester secret ou ...

- Ou sinon quoi ? »

C'était à son tour de parler d'une voix froide et distante. Il venait de se rendre compte que la fille qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait décemment pas être la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait.

Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et répondit à sa question :

"Je sais pas moi, ça dépendra de mon humeur, mais quoi que je décide, crois moi, Théo, ça ne sera pas très jolie à voir ..."

Sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, Hermione quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

Ce dernier était complètement abasourdi. Qui a dit que les femmes, et en particuliers les reines, n'étaient pas manipulatrices ?

_**God save the Queen G. ! **_

Si il y avait bien une chose que les étudiants de Poudlard respectaient plus que tout, c'était les coutumes et les traditions. Et sous le règne de notre très chère Queen G, de nombreuses traditions étaient nées comme celle du lundi matin. En effet, avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, les étudiants se réunissaient sur les grandes marches pour faire le bilan de leur week end, et se donner du courage pour la semaine à venir.

En général, c'était à partir de la cinquième année qu'on osait monter sur ces marches.

On pouvait y trouver les joueurs de Quidditch, s'extasiant devant un dernier modèle de balai assis sur les marches les plus hautes, parmi eux il y avait Dean Thomas ou encore Seamus Finnigan; il y avait aussi les membres du club de journalisme, comme Colin Crivey, préparant leur prochain numéro situé au milieu à droite, à gauche d'eux se trouvait les filles qui bavaient sur les joueurs de Quidditch, alias les jumelles Patil et autres, et juste en dessous d'elles il y avait les garçons qui se croyaient fort en drague et qui lançant leur répliques les plus piquantes aux demoiselles, comme Zacharias Smith qui ne cessait d'embêter Lavande Brown, par exemple. Cependant, c'était sur les dernières marches à droite que se trouvait « l'élite ».

En effet, trois jeunes filles, se tenaient à cet endroit précis des marches en ce lundi matin. Elles étaient habillées exactement pareil: serre tête de la couleur de leur maison respective, chemise bien repassée avec l'écusson de sa maison bien visible, veste noire sur la chemise, jupe noire longue et plissée, bas accordés à la couleur de leur serre tête, et le même sac à main, toujours bien évidemment de la couleur de leur maison respective.

Ses trois jeunes filles Lisa, Hannah, et Angela, constituaient la cour de notre très cher Queen G, et elles attendaient cette dernière avec impatience. Hermione faisait toujours son entrée à 7h31 précise, or il était 7h35. Et Angela, la Pouffsouffle, une jeune fille brune, avec un serre tête jaune et des yeux bleu, commençait à s'inquiéter :

« Bon sang mais que fait Hermione ? répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois tout en faisant les cents pas devant les marches

- Calme toi, Angie, lui dit alors Lisa, Hermione va arriver et je suis sure qu'elle aura une bonne explication à nous donner ! »

Lisa était la voix de la raison du groupe, elle était à Serdaigle, en cinquième année comme les deux autres, et son serre tête bleu faisait ressortir ses cheveux couleurs or. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel bleu, un bleu roi d'après les conseils d'Hermione.

Lisa était également la secrétaire du groupe, c'était elle qui notait toute les bonnes paroles de leur très chère reine.

" J'espère bien ! Fit aussitôt Angela

- Angie, s'il te plaît tu veux bien te calmer, tu es en train de me donner le tournis, ajouta Hannah »

Hannah avait dit cela alors qu'elle était en train de se limer les ongles. La Serpentard, que l'on reconnaissait avec son serre tête vert, essayait d'obtenir un résultat parfait, enfin aussi parfait que les ongles d'Hermione.

« C'est juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard, déclara Angela

- Alors les filles ? Vous attendez votre reine ? »

Angela, Lisa et Hannah levèrent aussitôt la tête et adressèrent un regard noir à la personne qui venait de parler.

Lavande Brown, l'une des filles qui s'extasiait sur les joueurs de Quidditch, venait de descendre de son palier, et affichait un sourire goguenard face aux trois filles qui semblaient totalement perdues sans Hermione.

« Si j'étais à votre place j'irai voir ailleurs, poursuivit Lavande, Hermione doit sans doute être à la bibliothèque en train de relire pour la énième fois « comment ne pas se faire sauter en dix leçons»

Parvati et Padma Patil rirent à la blague de mauvais goût .

« Lavande, je ne vais pas répondre à cette basse provocation, fit aussitôt Angela, mais laisse moi te dire que si tu salies encore une fois le nom d'Hermione je ...

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda alors la Gryffondor , tu vas faire quoi ? Tu ne peux rien me faire sinon tu risques de casser ton image de petite fille bien sage... Franchement, tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

- Et depuis quand les mots Lavande Brown et penser vont bien ensemble ? Fit alors une voix derrière eux »

Toutes les personnes présentes sur les marches levèrent alors la tête : la reine était arrivée.

Elle descendit lentement les marches du haut de ses talons aiguilles surmontés de bas blanc, absolument consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait . Elle balançait négligemment ses hanches cachées par sa longue jupe haute noire, le tout relevé par une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes.

Arrivée devant Lavande, elle replaça négligemment le serre tête blanc qui était placé dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés.

Ce geste, très simple voulait absolument tout dire : Hermione, la reine, était arrivée.

Elle avait électrisé l'atmosphère et apportait avec elle toutes les tensions.

Lisa, Angela et Hannah vinrent aussitôt se placer derrière elle pour l'épauler, tandis que Padma et Parvati se pressaient derrière Lavande.

Un nouvel affrontement allait commencer, une nouvelle date à inscrire dans le calendrier de bataille entre Hermione et Lavande. Tout le monde savait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et bien entendu, tout le monde adoraient assister à leur « petit » crêpage de chignon, c'est pourquoi, toutes les personnes présentes sur les marches à ce moments précis, stoppèrent tout activité pour mieux apprécier « la lutte » entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Et ils ne se firent pas tarder car aussitôt Lavande lança :

« Tiens la « reine des Vierges » est arrivée ! Heureusement que tu es là Hermione, ces _pauvres petites demoiselles_ semblaient totalement désespérées sans toi !

- Oui et là tu peux parler Lavande, car tu en connais un rayon sur les femmes désespérées, n'est-ce ? Lança alors Hermione avec un sourire d'ange

- Et toi Hermione à force d'attendre le prince charmant pas trop en manque ?

- Et toi à force de passer sous toutes ces tables pas trop mal au dos ? »

Des ricanements se firent entendre en provenance des marches, tandis que Hermione, qui semblait visiblement s'ennuyer, admirait ses ongles.

« Bon ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos charmantes discussions, Lavande, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai un futur à aller entretenir, donc je te laisse à tes activités buccales et autre ! »

Hermione commença à partir suivi de très près par sa cours, lorsqu'elle fit brusquement demi tour cherchant quelque chose dans son sac, elle en sortit, qu'elle jeta une noise aux pieds de Lavande qui la fixa, sans comprendre. :

« Je suppose qu'aucun de tes nombreux prétendant n'a pu te payer, alors, comme je suis généreuse, je m'en charge ! Et pas la peine d'en demander plus, ton salaire est proportionnelle à la qualité de ton travail! »

Hermione tourna enfin les talons tandis que Lavande se faisait huer de toute part.

« C'était incroyable ! Dirent les filles de la cour d'Hermione

- Ouais j'aurais voulu en faire autant; marmonna Angela

- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi même, dit Hermione en mettant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, un jour tu seras capable d'en faire autant. Et surtout souvenez vous les filles : les garces comme Lavande Brown ne mérite vraiment pas que vous perdiez votre sang froid, quoi qu'il arrive, restez superbe. »

Les filles acquièrent face aux bonnes paroles de leur reine, tandis que Lisa prenait des notes.

« Au fait, poursuivit Hermione, désolée d'être arrivée en retard ce matin, j'étais en train de rédiger une carte au professeur Trelawney pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la supporter ? Fit alors Hannah

- C'est bien vrai, mais elle fait également parti du corps enseignant, et il est de mon devoir de lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, expliqua la Reine

- Nous devrions toute lui écrire une carte alors ! Surenchérit Lisa

- Non ... Ce serait beaucoup trop impersonnelle, objecta la Gryffondor

- Pourquoi pas alors une carte rédigée par Hermione signée par nous toutes ? proposa Angela

- Excellente idée ! S'exclama cette dernière, elle se tourna vers Lisa, ajoute cela à la liste des choses à faire, et surtout n'oubliez pas que la carte doit partir avant mercredi. »

Cette dernière acquiesça et continua de prendre des notes avec ferveur.

« Juste une question, fit alors Hannah , si une fille comme Lavande Brown tombe brusquement malade, est-ce qu'on doit lui envoyer une carte ?

- Eh bien oui, pour au moins s'assurer que même sur son lit de mort quelqu'un continuera à l'insulter. »

Les filles pouffèrent de rire à la blague d'Hermione, tandis que leur reine se contenta d'esquisser à peine un sourire.

« Trêve de plaisanteries les filles, allons chacune prendre notre petit déjeuner à nos tables respectives . Surtout, n'oubliez pas, on suit attentivement les cours et on garde le sourire, même si il s'agit du cours de potion. Nous retrouverons à l'heure du déjeuner pour que je vous dise qu'elle sont les choses à faire ou à ne pas faire pour réussir un examen, et évidemment tout retard, sauf le mien bien entendu, sera sanctionné ? Des questions ? non parfait ! »

Hermione quitta ses fidèles sujets et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre un copieux déjeuner. Théo l'avait vraiment épuisé hier soir ...

A la pensée du Serpentard, la jeune brune eut un sourire, si seulement tout le monde savait qui était vraiment leur reine ...

_**God save the Queen G. ! **_

Cependant, l'arrivée de notre très chère reine n'était pas passé inaperçue. Oh bien sur, Hermione savait que ses entrées ne passait JAMAIS inaperçue, mais elle aurait été étonné de savoir que c'était un Serpentard qui l'observait. Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard , il était le Serpentard par excellence : grand, beau, égoïste, charismatique, narcissique ...

Ses yeux bleu gris acier, (qui parfois virait couleur orage), se posaient chaque matin sur les hanches très vertueuses de notre chère reine, et il se mordait les lèvres d'envie rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire ... Et il se passait inlassablement une main dans ses cheveux blond platine comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de chasser ses pensées les plus incorrectes..

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu'il voyait cette jupe plus longue que celle des autres , Draco Malfoy avait tout simplement envie de voir ce qui ce cachait en dessous de ce bout de tissus. Une envie folle le prenait alors, et il voulait caresser, toucher, embrasser, absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sous ce maudit bout de tissus.

Son regard, plus qu'insistant, n'avait pas échappé à Pansy Parkinson, une fille au long cheveux noir jais et au teint pâle, sa petite amie, qui lâcha :

« Fais au moins semblant de ne pas la regarder.

- Mais je ne la regarde pas mon cœur, répliqua Draco en lança un sourire charmeur à Pansy qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'œil

- Arrête sa s'il te plaît Malfoy, tout le monde sait que tu la veux, et tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'elle n'a rien d'attirant, conclua t-elle

- Alors là, je suis cent pour cent d'accord avec toi, ajouta Blaise Zabini , son meilleur ami »

Draco soupira de plus belle ...

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre ...

Ce qui rendait Granger désirable c'était le fait qu'elle soit inaccessible et pas comme les autres qui l'excitait. Certain prétendait même qu'elle était encore vierge, rien que d'y penser, Draco en avait des frissons.

« Laissez tomber okay ? Enchaîna le Prince des Serpentard »

Pansy lui lança un regard suspicieux qu'il lui renvoya.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Depuis qu'elle et Draco s'étaient mis à vraiment sortir ensemble cet été, il lui avait prouvé qu'un Malfoy était toujours fidèle. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

Rassurée, Pansy se mit à parler de tout et de rien avec Blaise.

Draco put enfin avoir la paix quelques minutes et son regard se porta sur Théo.

Théo qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, Théo qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas, Théo qui fixait Granger lui aussi, comme si il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas réelle :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lança Dray

- Ouais, marmonna l'autre

- Vas y dis moi tout. Fit le prince de Serpentard

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Théo on t'a déjà dit que pour un Serpentard, tu mentais très mal ? Parce que c'est la stricte vérité ! »

Les deux Serpents échangèrent un maigre sourire, Théo dit alors :

" C'est juste ... il y a un problème avec Granger ...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Granger ? Fit aussitôt Draco

- Ecoute si je te le dis ça doit rester entre nous okay ? »

Draco hocha la tête pour dire oui, et incita son ami à continuer.

"Eh bah voilà, hier soir je rentrais tranquillement après l'entraînement de quiddtich et ..."

Eh bien, eh bien ... Qui a dit que les garçons ne parlaient jamais entre eux ? Et en particuliers des garçons comme eux ! Notre chère reine aurait du faire attention : on ne peut décidément pas faire confiance à un Serpentard ...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

Bien des garçons l'avaient fixés, mais jamais aucun ne l'avait observé de _cette _manière.

Hermione Granger, alias the Queen G, tourna une énième fois la tête.

Cette fois ci elle en était sure et certaine, c'était bien _elle_ que Draco Malfoy fixait. Elle avait beau essayé de se concentrer, elle sentait le regard de Malfoy lui brûler la peau. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander des explications mais cela aurait signifié déranger le cours du professeur Vector. Et ça il en était absolument hors de question ! Mais pourquoi ?

Mais parce qu'une reine se doit de montrer l'exemple !

Donc Hermione attendait patiemment que le cour s'achève en trépignant sur sa chaise. Elle n'écoutait pas le cours : ah quoi bon, le prof énonçait une des lois fondamentales en d'Arithmancie , était-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle connaissait les dites loi par cœur ?

La cloche sonna enfin et les élèves , suivit de très près par le professeur Vector lui même, vidèrent précipitamment la salle n'ayant qu'une seul idée en tête : manger.

Il ne restait plus que Hermione et Draco, ce dernier la fixant toujours avec cette même intensité. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer ainsi quand enfin, Malfoy se décida à parler :

« Granger, Granger, Granger... »

Le Prince de Serpentard avait prononcé le nom de notre reine avec tout le mépris qu'il possédait, tout en avançant vers elle. Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil alors que Malfoy se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Rien que le fait qu'il se tienne là, face à elle, de cette manière si nonchalante, l'exaspérait, elle lança donc :

" Epargne ta salive Malfoy, et viens en au fait !

- Agressive en plus de ça ! Répliqua t-il en souriant

- Désolée de sauter toute les formules de politesse, ironisa la Gryffondor, mais la politesse ne s'applique pas à un être tel que toi !

- Un être tel que moi ? Répéta t-il

- Oui, à un vantard, frimeur, égoïste, fils à papa, narcissique et ...»

Les dernières insultes d'Hermione se coincèrent dans sa gorge car Malfoy venait de saisir sa main droite. Ils échangèrent un regard, ne disant rien. Draco caressa alors lentement la main de la brune, puis, la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un simple baiser, et murmura :

« Les grossièretés ne vous vont absolument pas ma reine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le petit jeu auquel jouait le Serpentard.

- Théo m'a tout raconté. »

Il avait dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant la moindre réaction, et aussitôt, Hermione voulut retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il la retint par le poignet dans un geste brusque.

"Oh tu ne vas nulle part , ma reine, ricana t-il

- Lâche moi Malfoy !

- Ou sinon quoi Granger ? De toute façon je ne te veux aucun mal, je voulais juste de dire que tu m'avais déçu Granger, profondément déçu. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui disait cela mais il voulait connaître sa version de l'histoire. Draco avait besoin de croire que quelque part, Théo lui avait menti, que Granger était cette ange d'innocence et de perfection qu'il convoitait tant.

Cependant, ce fut autour d'Hermione de ricaner. La reine leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Le même genre de sourire qu'elle avait utilisé avec Théo la nuit dernière, le même sourire froid et sans saveur.

« Oh non Malfoy pas toi, je te croyais un peu plus intelligent ... Ne me dis pas que tu croyais à toutes ces inepties sur moi ? Allez avoue dans le fond ça t'aurait plu que je sois toujours vierge ...

- Alors Théo disait vrai ? Et il se passera quoi si tout le monde est au courant ? »

Le sourire de la souveraine s'agrandit et elle s'approcha du Serpentard : elle vint se placer devant lui de telle sorte qu'il puisse distinguer toutes les nuances de bruns dans ses cheveux.

" Il ne va rien se passer. Et tu sais ce qui me rend aussi sur de moi ? Parce que je sais que tu ne vas rien dire Malfoy, et même si tu le fais personne ne te croira, parce que tu sais quoi, la reine ici, c'est moi. »

Malfoy lâcha alors la main d'Hermione, cette dernière lui lança un regard amusé. Elle quitta alors la pièce.

Le Serpentard regardait l'endroit où Hermione s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. Il avait eu un aperçu du revers de la médaille, ou plutôt du revers de la couronne ...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

Cependant, le Prince de Serpentard n'était pas le seul a avoir été remué par sa conversation avec Queen G, cette dernière était furieuse. Et chacun sait qu'une reine en colère donne lieu à de sanglantes batailles, mais visiblement le jeune Malfoy l'ignorait ...

« Hermione on est ici ! »

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit que Angela, Lisa et Hannah l'appelaient. Hermione poussa un profond soupir, elle n'avait décidément pas la force pour faire face à elles maintenant, elle s'arma donc de son plus beau sourire, le numéro 7, et s'avança vers sa petite armée :

« Les filles, je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir manger avec vous.

- Pas de problème, s'écria Angela

- Je dis toujours que ce prof est un idiot, lança Hannah

- Si tu veux qu'on aille te chercher des livres pour t'aider, proposa Lisa

- Non ça ira, déclara la reine, merci encore de votre compréhension. »

Les trois petites servantes rassurèrent leur reine, prétendant qu'elles avaient elles aussi des devoirs en retard, et elle prirent congés de la reine. Cette dernière les regarda partir avec soulagement et alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondor.

Cependant Hermione ne put apprécier le repas, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : faire taire Malfoy par tout les moyens. Il lui fallait un plan, mais d'abord il fallait faire payer Théo, il fallait qu'elle l'humilie de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on ne désobéit pas impunément à la reine.

Oui, c'est ça, il fallait qu'elle montre à lui et à Malfoy ce qu'il en coûtait de _la _défier. Il fallait qu'elle soit juste mais ferme ...

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ... »

Perdue dans ses pensées de conspiration notre très chère reine n'avait point remarqué l'arrivée d'une certaine rouquine. En effet, Ginny Weasley fixait Hermione depuis un moment déjà. La reine leva la tête vers elle, la jaugeant du regard.

Tout le monde savait que Ginny et Hermione n'étaient plus « BFF » ( comprenez, Best Friend Forever) depuis l'année dernière déjà. Mais tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les deux inséparables ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole du jour au lendemain, et ce, sans aucune cause apparente de discordes. La reine prétendait que « Ginny et elle avaient pris des directions différentes » tandis que la rouquine se contentait de ne pas répondre aux questions concernant Hermione.

C'est donc dans ce climat plutôt hostile, que Ginny, finit par s'asseoir en face d'Hermione.

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la rouquine

- Oui, tout va bien. Répondit poliment la reine avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, Ginny tout va bien. Okay ?

- Malgré toute cette mascarade que tu joues ? »

Elles se fixèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, après laquelle Hermione lança :

" Mais de quelle mascarade parles tu, Ginny ?

- Hermione, si tu disais la vérité à tout le monde je suis certaine que ...

- Certaine que quoi Ginny ! Coupa la reine d'un ton tranchant. Arrête de faire celle qui croit tout savoir et retourne à ta pathétique existence qui se résume à jouer au quidditch et coucher de temps en temps avec Harry !

- Hermione tu n'as pas besoin d'être insultante ! La prévint Ginny

- Oh crois moi, _chérie,_ tu ne sais même pas à quel point je peux être insultante. Et si tu veux quelques conseils, freine un peu sur la tarte à la mélasse, ce n'est pas parce Harry se permet d'en manger des tonnes que tu peux en faire autant, car si tu n'as pas bien entendu, c'est bien au secours que ta jupe crie. »

La reine ponctua son discours par un sourire d'ange, et ayant remis son précieux serre tête en place, quitta la Grande Salle sans avoir rien avalé. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail car, grâce à Ginny, elle avait trouvé un plan.

On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais que nous a donc concocté the Queen G ? Ce cher Théo ne vas pas tarder à le savoir ...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

Théodore Nott ne pensait pas avoir fait des choses mals durant toute sa vie, enfin , pas assez pour mérité ça ...

« Dis Nott, arrête de bouger la tête qu'on puisse viser correctement ! »

Le dit concerné jeta un cou d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle , qui essayaient de lui lancer des œufs à la figure au lieu de l'aider, comme la plupart des élèves présents ici. Tous des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles, et quelques Gryffondors pas un seul vrai Serpentard , à par ces deux idiots qui participaient à la moquerie générale.

En effet, _quelqu'un _avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un sort de glu à Théodore Nott et de placer le jeune homme contre un mur dans un couloir très peu emprunté par les professeurs, vu que c'était le couloir qui menait à la Salle sur demande, lieu de prédilections des étudiants les vendredis soir.

Mais ce n'était pas le tout, non seulement Théo était collé à un mur depuis trois heures déjà, mais en plus, la personne responsable de tout ceci avait eu la bonne idée de faire une flèche sur le mur en écrivant « Visez la tête et vous pourrez me libérer, » et cette _personne _avait laissé un panier rempli d'œuf ... bien entendu les dits œufs n'étaient pas frais. Et il n'en restait plus beaucoup dans le panier car Crabbe et Goyle avait tenté de libérer leur ami, sans succès.

Non le pire pour Théo, c'était que la personne qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être responsable était là, Hermione Granger, the Queen G, était là en personne observant la scène négligemment appuyé contre le mur opposé. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et elle pouvait sourire à sa guise tout en l'observant.

Théo allait exploser, heureusement pour lui Pansy, suivit de très près par Draco arriva enfin. Le Prince de Serpentard éloigna les élèves avec quelques répliques cinglantes et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle d'aller chercher les professeur. Il s'avança alors vers Théo :

« Désolé mon pote, j'aurai du venir plus tôt mais je pouvais pas croire que c'était vrai ! Comment ça t'es arrivé ?

- Bah je sortais des toilettes, et là, le blanc, je me souviens de rien, avoua Théo

- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

- En fait je crois que le responsable est ici.

- Qui c'est ? »

Théo fit alors un signe de tête vers Granger, sur qui les yeux de Draco se posèrent immédiatement. La reine gratifia alors les deux jeunes hommes d'un immense sourire, le tout accompagné d'un signe de main. Elle tourna alors les talons et s'en alla comme si de rien était.

Théo fixa Draco incrédule alors que ce dernier avait les yeux brillant de colère ... Ils venaient d'apprendre à leur dépend qu'il ne fallait pas défier la reine. Mais, prends garde, Queen G, car tu vas bientôt apprendre qu'on ne défie pas impunément un Malfoy ....

_**Je suppose que vous aussi vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on énèrve le Prince ? Moi aussi ! REVIEW ??? (lol) XOXO Your It Girl ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : _Mwahahahahahaha ! (rire à la Michael Jackson dans Thriller )

_Titre_ : The Queen G

_Base_ : Harry Potter et Gossip Girl

_Genre_ : Romance, Général

_Rating _: **M **

_Couple_ : **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy **

_Disclaimer _: Comme d'hab, tout es à JKR !

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé de quels plaisirs bénéficiaient les souverains ? Moi, aussi ! La réponse ici ! Au programme : sexe, alcool, mensonges, mode, trahison, et bien plus encore ! HG/DM !

_**Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! **_Alors, voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, _**je n'ai pas de beta reader pour l'instant ! **_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!ésumé du chapitre précédent : **_

Première constatation après quelques jours au sommet : la vie n'est pas de tout repos lorsque l'on est **reine**. La preuve, notre très chère **Queen G** a déjà dû mater une **rébellion de Serpentards**, tout en compromettant sa belle image pure et innocente auprès de mes très chers lecteurs, et surtout auprès du très charmant je dois avouer, **Prince de Serpentard **....

Est-ce la conséquence d'une double vie ? Nous le saurons très bientôt ...

Pour l'instant, **le Prince de Serpentard**, cité plus haut, n'est pas très content. Et croyez moi ou pas, personne n'est à l'abri lorsque **ce Serpentard **est en colère ....

_**Chapitre 2 : A good queen deserves a good king **_

« Allez Draco, fait pas cette tête, Théo va bien !

Hmm, se contenta de marmonner le Prince de Serpentard à l'intention de son meilleur ami. »

Blaise haussa les épaules et préféra laisser Draco à ses sombres pensées. Enfin plutôt, Draco, ses sombres pensées et son verre de whisky pur feu. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était énervé : un verre d'alcool dans la main droite, les fesses bien installées dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, la chemise entrouverte, l'air blasé, enfin bref, tous les gestes de son père. Les seuls qu'il était content d'effectuer à la perfection d'ailleurs ...

Draco soupira : s'il en était venu à penser à son père, c'est qu'il avait vraiment atteint le fond. Il esquissa un sourire tout en fixant son verre.

Évidemment que Théo allait bien, la Granger n'aurait rien fait qui puisse mettre la vie du jeune homme en danger, il était juste ... Furieux qu'elle aille aussi loin et déçu qu'elle puisse le faire avec autant de facilité... Où était donc passé son ange de perfection ?

_« Ne me dis pas que tu croyais à toutes ces inepties sur moi ? Allez avoue dans le fond ça t'aurait plu que je sois toujours vierge ... »_

Draco vida d'une traite son verre tout en repensant aux paroles de la reine ... Quelle belle hypocrite ...

Le prince en était là dans ses pensées, lorsque le tableau de l'entrée de leur salle commune pivota, et Pansy pénétra dans la salle.

« Je suis exténuée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, ils essayent toujours de trouver qui a fait ça à Théo. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est une belle perte de temps. Qui que ce soit, il doit être ... ça va ? »

Elle était arrivée à la hauteur de Draco, et venait juste de réaliser qu'il avait un verre à la main. Son petit ami se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais elle lui lança un regard insistant et il finit par déclarer :

« ça va, mais il me faudrait encore un autre verre.

Je pense plutôt que tu devrais aller dormir. »

Pansy avait pris une voix autoritaire et cela fit rire Draco. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Je vais bien, répéta le blond, je me disais seulement que Théo méritait qu'on le venge.

Tu sais qui a fait ça ? Demanda simplement Pansy

Oui.

Et tu ne l'as pas dit à Rogue, l'informa t-elle

Disons que c'est quelqu'un que même Severus ne peut atteindre, dit-il, très évasif

Qui est-ce ? Voulut-elle savoir

Granger ! Révéla le Prince dans un sourire, et je vais le lui faire payer, elle va ... »

A l'entente du nom de cette pimbêche de Gryffondor, le sang de Pansy ne fit qu'un tour ... Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tourne autour de la maudit attirance que Draco avait pour la Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ?

« Et pourquoi Granger ferait une chose pareille ? L'interrompit Pansy, plus qu'agacée. Draco, ce que tu dis n'as absolument aucun sens !

Ecoute Pansy, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me comprennes, je veux juste savoir si tu es avec moi ou pas. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard.

La jeune femme scrutait les yeux du Prince, pour y trouver une raison valable de dire oui, mais elle n'y vit rien d'autre que de la détermination : elle le savait qu'il finirait par avoir Granger, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, alors celle là ou une autre ...

Pansy poussa alors un soupir et monta à son tour se coucher, le cœur lourd, car dans le fond, elle n'ignorait pas que Draco agirait avec elle ou sans elle. Et ça, qui lui faisait le plus peur...

Eh oui, elle savait bien que lorsque les princes prenaient des décisions, les princesses n'avaient pas leur mot à dire ...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

En parlant de princes et de princesses, mais où est donc notre très chère Queen G ? Dans ses appartements, en train de fêter sa récente victoire en compagnie de ses fidèles sujets ?

Il n'en était rien. En effet, la brune était à la bibliothèque et lisait un épais volume de runes anciennes. Enfin, ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas auraient pu se laisser berner par cette mascarade, car après tout, qui restait à la bibliothèque après 22 heures à part Hermione Granger ?

En fait, il y avait quelqu'un, un jeune homme , un Pouffsouffle pour être plus précis, et même, un joueur de Quidditch absolument bien bâti, qui semblait avoir des difficultés avec un devoir. Et depuis quelques minutes déjà, les yeux couleur chocolat de notre reine étaient fixés surs ses mains ... Ses énormes mains ... Et qui dit grosses mains dit gros ... égo ?

Hermione eut un frisson rien qu'en pensant à tout ce que ces mains là, et autre, pourraient bien lui faire. C'est donc avec un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage, qu'elle enleva son serre tête, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Le Pouffsouffle, qui, au passage, s'appelait Steve, leva les yeux de son devoir et rencontra les sourire d'ange de la reine. Cette dernière ôta la plume qu'il avait dans la main, tout en continuant de sourire.

Finalement, il semblerait que notre reine ait trouvé quelque chose pour célébrer sa victoire. Ou plutôt quelqu'un ...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

Quel est donc ce sourire qui plane sur le visage de notre reine ?

En effet, Hermione se tenait dans la cour intérieure, profitant de ses quinze minutes de pause, tout en se remémorant sa folie d'hier avec ... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Steve. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire dans la bibliothèque, et maintenant que Malfoy et Nott étaient hors service, elle allait pouvoir recommencer à mener sa double vie.

Personne ne devait savoir, pour l'instant, personne n'avait besoin de voir la vraie Hermione ...

La jeune femme soupira et remit son serre tête en place. Aujourd'hui, en ce début du mois d'octobre, Hermione portait un serre tête couleur crème ,la même couleur que ses bas et sa veste en daim. Elle avait un sac à main en cuir noir, de même que ses talons aiguilles de huit centimètres, taille réglementaire pour les reines cette saison.

C'est alors que Lisa, Angela et Hannah entrèrent dans son champ de vision, toutes les trois le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez plus de cinq minutes de retard, déclara Hermione coupant court à toutes les formules de politesse.

Je sais ! S'écria Angela, mais nous avons une excellente raison ! »

Les filles, qui par un heureux hasard, portaient aussi leur veste en daim aujourd'hui, s'assirent à la droite de leur reine et Angela poursuivit :

« Comme tu le sais, le bal d'halloween a lieu dans 3 semaines maintenant et...

Et vous voulez m'aider pour l'organisation, coupa Hermione, passablement énervée. »

Comprenez là, elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines du mois de Septembre à organiser cette soirée. Elle n'avait demandé d'aide à personne, s'était occupée de choisir la décoration, et les musiciens, ainsi que de prévoir quels préfets seraient de garde ce jour là, tout ceci car le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait confiance. Ce n'était certainement pas pour que ces trois pimbêches remettent tout en question.

« Eh bien non, fit Hannah, en fait, on se demandait si tu avais déjà choisi ton cavalier.

Mon quoi ? »

Hermione regarda les trois filles d'un air dubitatif : elles n'étaient tout de même pas sérieuses ? Si ?

« C'est pour ça qu'on a fait une liste des candidats potentiels, finit Angela »

Lisa lui tendit une liste, et Hermione pria pour que ce soit une blague. Elle parcourut liste d'un rapide regard : il n'y avait que des Gryffondors et Ron se trouvait en haut de la liste ...

La jeune femme se retint à grandes peines de crier Elle redonna la liste à Lisa et s'adressa à sa cour sur un ton posé :

« Écoutez les filles, j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous avez fait mais ...

Tu détestes c'est ça ? Demanda Hannah

Non mais ... Enfin les filles vous avez mis Ron en haut de la liste !

Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvais idée, lança alors Angela à l'adresse d'Hannah

Tu semblais pourtant d'accord hier, répliqua l'autre ! »

Hermione préféra renoncer et laisser les filles se chamailler.

Un cavalier ... Et puis quoi encore ... De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à cette soirée, ils avaient un important test de métamorphoses quelques jours après et ...

Mais les pensées de notre reine furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un groupe de Serpentard dans la cour et elle eut une idée. Si la reine avait un petit ami, elle serait alors intouchable, et même si, Nott ou Malfoy l'ouvrait personne ne les croirait et ....

C'était parfait.

« Les filles ! S'écria alors la brune, je vous propose de refaire une liste.

Vraiment ? Firent Hannah et Angela

Oui, répondit Hermione, mais cette fois ci selon mes critères . »

Elle se mit sur ses pieds avec une grâce royale et se mit à faire les cent pas devant ses fidèles :

« Déjà, dit la reine, il faut forcément qu'il soit en septième année. Je veux un homme, pas un gamin. Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit à Gryffondor, je ne veux pas être obligé de me le coltiner vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. »

Lisa prenait des notes tandis qu'Hermione continuait d'imposer ses conditions :

« Il faut qu'il soit mignon, drôle, mais pas trop, cultivé et intelligent. En bref, ni un Pouffsouffle, ni un Serpentard.

Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas de Serpentard ? Demanda alors Angela »

Hermione la gratifia d'un regard noir, et Angela montra quelque chose derrière la souveraine, comme pour se défendre. Notre très chère reine se tourna et regarda Draco Malfoy passer.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et la reine finit pas se rasseoir :

« Il est mignon, ajouta Angela en passant ses doigt dans les cheveux de la reine, et intelligent.

Et entre nous, on le surnomme, le Prince de Serpentard, surenchérit Hannah en venant se placer elle aussi près d'Hermione, quoi de mieux qu'un prince et une reine ?

Pas de Serpentard, répéta la brune d'un ton sans appel »

Les deux servantes haussèrent les épaules.

« Ce qui nous laisse donc les Serdaigles, résuma Lisa

Oui. Faites moi une liste de tous les Serdaigles de septième année qui correspondent à mes critères, ordonna la reine, sans oublier d'enlever les joueurs de Quidditch et les écervelés. »

La cloche retentit alors.

« Pour quand ? Demanda Lisa

Disons ... trois jours. As tu envoyé la carte pour le professeur Trelawney ?

Oui. »

La reine se leva, suivie par sa cour.

« Bon, fit Hermione, tachons de ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

On se retrouve toujours à la bibliothèque après ton cours du soir ? Lui rappela Angela »

Hermione hocha la tête pour dire oui, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourquoi avait-elle sourit à l'entente du mot bibliothèque ? Il paraitrait que mêmes ses sujets les plus proches l'ignorent...

**God save the Queen G. ! **

Il y a certaines choses, certains devoirs, qu'une reine se doit d'accomplir envers son peuple. Dans la vieille Angleterre, par exemple, la souveraine soutenait son peuple en donnant de vieux vêtements aux pauvres ou même encore en leur donnant à manger. Cependant, notre très chère Queen G serait incapable de faire don de ses habits car elle les adore, et qui plus est, personne n'était vraiment dans le besoin à Poudlard. Hermione donnait donc des cours de rattrapages en Métamorphoses et en Sortilèges tous les mardis et les jeudis soir.

Notre reine arriva donc dans la salle de métamorphoses et se prépara à l'arrivée des élèves. Elle sortit les escargots pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années, les aiguilles pour les premières années, et enfin, les rats et les lapins pour les plus âgés : ce soir, ils allaient travailler les sorts de Disparition.

Six heures sonna et les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu, saluant Hermione en rentrant:

« Bonsoir.

Bonsoir Luna, contente de te voir, et tu as réussi à amener Neville ! S'extasia la reine en jetant un cou d'œil derrière les épaules de la blonde, là où se cachait le dit Neville

Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux, marmonna le dit concerné »

Les deux allèrent s'asseoir et Hermione sourit intérieurement en voyant la façon dont Neville fixait Luna: selon elle, il n'était pas venu pour réviser la métamorphose, mais alors pas du tout !

« Salut Hermignonne, fit alors un grand rouquin en entrant

Ron ! Fit la reine plus que surprise, tu as fini par venir.

Ouais , je vais essayer d'augmenter ma maigre moyenne, révéla le Gryffondor, il faut absolument que j'ai mes ASPIC.

Arrête de rêver, Weasley, et pousse toi de là, tu bouches le passage pour les gens important, fit alors une voix trainante. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent pour voir Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier affichait un sourire en coin et avait les yeux fixés sur notre très chère brune préférée à tous. Mais, cette dernière ne souriait pas, elle avait au contraire tressailli à l'entente de la voix du blond et à présent elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ici.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car déjà Ron répliquait :

« Barre toi d'ici Malfoy. On a pas besoin d'un emmerdeur de ton espèce.

Et on a pas non plus besoin d'un bouffon vêtu de rouge et or, et pourtant tu es là, répliqua le Serpentard, toujours aussi serein, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as décidé de te faire un peu d'argent de poche pour nourrir papa et maman ? Bien. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ta sœur est devenue la pute de Potter. »

Ron eut la réaction Weasleyinne typique lorsqu'il se fait insulté par un Malfoy : il rougit et il fit même un geste pour attraper sa baguette magique. Aurait-il l'audace de blesser notre Prince de Serpentard ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre chère Queen G l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, et tu le sais, lui murmura t-elle

Mais ...

S'il te plaît, Ron, laisse tomber !

T'as compris Weasmoche ? Cou-couche panier ! Ajouta Malfoy »

Après avoir lancé un regard de dégoût à Malfoy, le rouquin finit par partir. Mais à peine eut-il tourné les talons, que déjà la brune s'écriait :

« Il a raison Malfoy, va t-en. »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, et il la rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sage.

Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua Hermione d'un ton impérieux, tu n'as rien à faire ici, un point c'est tout

Qui te dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'un ou deux cours ? Demanda innocemment le Prince

Tu as eu un O moins à notre dernier test, j'en déduis donc que ...

Tu m'observes ? L'interrompit le blond, j'apprécie vraiment, mais je veux assister à ce cours. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

La Reine se demandait quel projet avait en tête le Serpentard : avait-il l'intention de venger son ami, ou bien allait-il rester en retrait et se contenter de regarder ? Le Prince, lui, attendant simplement l'accord de la Reine, et on pouvait évidemment se demander, s'il avait effectivement un plan en tête ...

Elle lui fit alors un signe de s'asseoir, d'un simple mouvement de tête, il alla s'installer au fond de la salle, toujours aussi confiant.

Hermione s'autorisa enfin un soupir : avec ce serpent dans les parages, il allait falloir la jouer serré. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu ...

Si seulement notre reine savait ...

Le Prince suivait seulement à la lettre le dicton qui disait : connaît bien tes amis, mais encore mieux tes ennemis.

Pour pouvoir frapper plus fort ...

**God save the Queen G. !**

Draco s'ennuyait. Hermione avait raison : il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici ; il lui avait fallu à peine dix minutes pour faire disparaître son lapin, et il avait observé les vains essais de Londubat et autres, en riant. A présent, il attendait que la cloche sonne ; car le prince avait bien vu que la reine avait été sa table lors de son inspection, elle cherchait à éviter le conflit, c'était tout à son honneur.

Mais c'était mal le connaître ....

Sept heures sonnèrent enfin et la reine salua ses élèves, qui quittèrent la salle. Le Prince, lui, resta à sa place, fixant Hermione, comme lors de leur précédent échange. Elle fit d'abord mine de ne pas le voir en effaçant le tableau, puis en rangeant ses affaires. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle le fixa à son tour, les mains sur les hanches.

« Dehors Malfoy. »

Le Prince s'exécuta aussitôt : il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au dernier moment, arrivé devant la porte, il se retourna et lança :

« Granger, réponds juste à une question et je te laisse tranquille.

Et si je refuse ? Dit-elle aussitôt en haussant les épaules

Dis moi, juste pourquoi tu es devenue comme ça ?

Comme ça quoi, Malfoy ?

Une reine, expliqua t-il, où est passé la vraie Hermione ? »

La brune le regarda avec étonnement de ses grands yeux couleur chocolat, et se mit à rire.

« La vraie Hermione hein ? Répéta t-elle alors qu'elle s'esclaffait encore, tu ne sais même pas qui je suis, tu ne me connais même pas, et tu penses que je vais te répondre comme ça ! Juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité ? Arrête de rêver, Malfoy. »

Le Prince ne dit rien face à ces paroles glaciales et s'avança vers elle.

« Tu as raison sur un point, Granger, je ne te connais pas, mais je pense avoir une idée du genre du fille que tu es.

Ah vraiment ?

Oui, répondit Draco en approchant encore, tu manipules les gens et tu leur mens afin qu'ils n'arrivent pas à te percer à jour, parce que dans le fond : tu as peur. »

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots car à présent il se tenait au dessus de la jeune femme, ses mains posées de part et d'autre du bureau, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Leur nez n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et les yeux du Prince ne quittaient pas ceux de la reine, tandis que leur deux corps étaient à deux doigts de se toucher.

Mais Hermione ne se souciait pas de leur proximité, dans l'immédiat, elle voulait faire taire Malfoy.

« Et j'aurais peur de quoi, d'après toi, le questionna t-elle

Ça, c'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir. »

Et là, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il passa une main dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la reine, approfondissant leur baiser. Hermione n'émit alors pas de résistance, laissant la langue de Malfoy, langoureusement jouer avec la sienne. Il caressa de sa main son dos, lui provocant de délicieuses décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement à son cou, leurs langues jouant encore, leurs lèvres goûtant encore la saveur de celle des autres. Leur deux poitrines se touchèrent, le torse musclé du jeune homme contre la poitrine de la jeune femme ; ce contact accentuait la chaleur qui passait dans le corps d'Hermione, tandis que Draco se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements.

Elle gémit doucement et le Pince eut un sourire, et, répondant à une pulsion, passa son autre main sur les fesses de la brune, afin de les rapprocher encore, enfin si c'était possible.

Malheureusement la brune n'eut pas la réaction désiré : elle mordit la langue de Malfoy, ce qui mit fin au baiser.

Les deux étaient à bout de souffle mais Malfoy s'autorisa à rire.

Le Prince passa la langue sur les lèvres, sous le regard outré de la reine, pour lui monter qu'il avait apprécié. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis quitta la salle.

Hermione se passa la main sur les lèvres : espérant effacer toutes traces du baiser. Mais les faits étaient là : le Prince l'avait embrassé. Elle ne préféra pas penser à sa propre réaction, ni à la raison qui avait incité Malfoy à l'embrasser, mais en tous cas, elle connaissait les conséquences.

Oui car Draco ne savait pas que ce geste signifiait le début de la fin, que désormais, la reine allait employer toute son énergie à le détruire.

Attention, la troisième guerre mondiale est déclarée ...

_**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère bien car ce n'est que le début des festivités ... Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! XOXO Your It Girl **_


End file.
